The invention relates to cases for transporting clothing accessories and is particularly useful for wrinkle-free transport of ties and scarves and the like.
Many people travel for various reasons, including business, which may require the transport of ties and scarves and the like as a part of their traveling wardrobe. Also, in the business of manufacturing and selling ties and scarves, the product needs to be shipped from the manufacturer to the ultimate reseller to the customer. In either case, it is desirable to transport ties and scarves without creating creases and wrinkles in the tie or scarf, or otherwise crumpling the merchandise.
In the case of the individual traveler, virtually everyone has his or her own method of packing ties and scarves to minimize their crumpling and creating wrinkles. By the end of one's trip, the ties or scarves are inevitably wrinkled or otherwise misshapened and ruined or in need of professional pressing.
In the case of commercial shipping, large quantities of ties or scarves are customarily packed into large cartons. Such packing may result in the product on the bottom of the carton being crushed under the weight of the product on top of it. Also, rough handling of the cartons may easily result in shifting and crumpling of the merchandise.
Thus, in each context of the individual traveler and of the commercial shipper, it is readily apparent that there is a need for improved packing and packaging of ties and scarves and the like.